degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Desires
Moonlight Desires is the nineteenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on January 31, 2005 on CTV Television and on July 29, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Gowan. Summary Marco thinks Dylan is cheating on him. Meanwhile, Jay and Spinner break into Degrassi. Main Plot Marco is questioning Dylan's faithfulness and thinks that he is cheating on him. To his surprise, he really is. So Marco tries to make Dylan jealous by kissing Craig, but his plan backfires. Sub Plot As Jay and Spinner are expelled for the events behind the school shooting, they break into Degrassi to vandalize it. Spinner attempts to set the school on fire, but is stopped by Jay. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Moonlight Desires" by Gowan. *This song was played in School's Out!, during the scene in which Joey Jeremiah and Tessa Campanelli lose their virginities to each other. *This episode marks the end of Dylan and Marco's second relationship. *In It's Tricky, it was revealed that Craig had written a song entitled "Kissing in the Stairwell" which was included on his album Of Two Minds. Its title referred to the fact that Marco kissed him while they were sitting in the stairwell in order to make Dylan jealous. |-| Gallery= 454332.png 2332.png 3427.png 6434.png 5433es.png 64342.png 6443.png 34325.png 6864.png 233453.png 8668.png 09809.png 7653c.png 43258.png 76765.png 6452.png 8767.png 7543f.png Tumblr l4eich89ka1qc585qo1 500.jpg 64543.png 5643.png 6546.png moonlight-desires-2.jpg moonlight-desires-3.jpg moonlight-desires-4.jpg moonlight-desires-6.jpg moonlight-desires-7.jpg moonlight-desires-8.jpg MD-0078.jpg MD-0076.jpg MD-0060.jpg MD-0059.jpg MD-0057.jpg MD-0042.jpg MD-0022.jpg MD-0019.jpg MD-0018.jpg MD-0007.jpg MD-0077.jpg MD-0041.jpg MD-0036.jpg MD-0005.jpg Marco-dylan-4.jpg 'f.jpg Tumblr ltnibmmYz11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltniga5MSg1qc1tpr.jpg MD-0027.jpg MD-0024.jpg MD-0028.jpg MD-0029.jpg MD-0030.jpg MD-0031.jpg MD-0032.jpg MD-0079.jpg MD-0009.jpg MD-0010.jpg MD-0011.jpg 419_008.jpg 419_018.jpg 419_015.jpg 419 017.jpg Screenshot (299).png Screenshot (301).png Screenshot_300_.jpg MD-0008.jpg MD-0000.jpg MD-0004.jpg MD-0006.jpg Screenshot (306).png Screenshot (307).png Screenshot (308).png Screenshot (471).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (477).png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (482).png Screenshot (483).png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (487).png Screenshot (488).png Tumblr ltni325G9v1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltnigtyEd41qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Justin Atkinson as Eric *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Alex Castillo as Nurse Davis *Eve Crawford as Mary *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Matt Murray as Mike Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Marco: (to Dylan) "Tell me my head doesn't look that big." Craig: "Your hair...that's what's big." *Jay: "Seriously, it's bonfire night?" *Jay: "Put the toy away, Fliphead." Spinner: "You're stopping me?" Jay: "Shocking but true." *Craig: (to Marco) "You know you are a great guy. The most honest, down-to-earth, nicest person that I know. You're a little short, but that just adds to the cuteness. That I would find you to be. If you were a girl or I was not a guy." *Marco: (to Craig) "I can't go downstairs. I can't stay here I can't talk to Dylan, what do I do?" Dylan: "Marco!" (Marco kisses Craig) Dylan: "Um... wow." ﻿Craig: "So when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" Marco: "I gotta settle this with Dylan..." Craig: "Yeah, you do! You really, really do!" *Spinner to Jay: "If I'm still serving you in ten years from now, kill me." *Alex: "My ex, formerly known as Jay Hogart, screwed around with every girl at this school. It's not a gay thing. Promiscuity, it's a guy thing." Craig: "Hey. Didn't I hear that you clocked Amy for being equally trampy?" Ellie: "Oh and how's Ash, Craig? Or are you back with Manny? It's hard to tell, especially when you secretly dated them at the same time." Craig: "Let's just call it a people thing." Ellie: "Let’s call it a choice. Monogamy wow, what a difficult concept." *Marco: "I was thinking of picking up a few extra credits this summer. This way, I can graduate after first semester's done, maybe even move in with Dylan before university." (Craig and Ellie are both shocked) Marco: "My boyfriend? Alright you guys know I'm gay, right?" Ellie: "Um, I'm stuck on graduating early." Craig: "I'm on move in with Dylan." Marco: "Guys, it's not that big a deal!...Okay, it's huge." |-| Featured Music= *''"A Fine Time"'' by Chisai Jackson *''"California"'' by Gene Champagne *''"Just Before Mary Goes"'' by Universal Honey *''"Rave Track #1"'' by L'il Jody C *''"Trippin'"'' by Edwin *''"Was It My Imagination"'' by Universal Honey |-| Links= *Watch Moonlight Desires on YouTube *Watch Moonlight Desires on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes